Summer Times
by maddiexo
Summary: They're all camp counselors in America for four whole months. Fun, friendship, and relationships? Are all bound to happen. Please read, i'm crappy at summaries! :
1. Chapter 1

**An: **Hi guysss :) This chapter might seem boring, but I just wanted to get a bit of an introduction to what the story is about first. It will get more exciting I promise haha. Its going to be set in America, but Alice and Bella, Lauren and Jessica are all traveling from London 3. I'm from England, so if in the future I do get stuff wrong about American things please let me know? :D Thankyou for reading this if you have, and if you reviewed that would be amazing too :') -peace&love, maddie.

* * *

I let out a shaky breath as I reached Heathrow terminal three. I had waited for this day for so long and now it was here I was too nervous for words. I hadn't been away from my parents for more than a week, and here I was ready to leave them for four months, going half way across the world...

Camp ABCD.

I had signed up on an international programme to be a camp counsellor on a summer camp in America; it would be an amazing experience. New friends, sunshine, and I loved working with kids!

"Bella." I heard my mum, Renee say from behind me, dragging me from my thoughts. "Did you double check you have everything baby?" I sighed, getting out my passport and boarding card and waving it in her face dramatically, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, mum. I'll be fine, I promise." I said; kind of convincing myself of that a little bit. My dad, Charlie, cleared his throat and I looked up expectantly.

"Well Bells, your check in closes soon... I think you best go and check in too." I gulped, I hated goodbyes. And this would be the hardest goodbye like, ever.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better!" I said with a smile which I think turned out like more of a grimace, "Ill, I'll miss you both." As I pulled Renee into a hug I heard her sniff, I whispered in her ear something along the lines of 'I'll be fine'. And then turned to Charlie, he embraced me into a hug which shocked me, me and Charlie had a good relationship but I wouldn't say we were close, and we didn't do things like hug each other. It made a tear form at the corner of my eye, and I rubbed it away before they would notice. I smiled at them both and checked in my head that I had actually got everything, when I was satisfied I took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in four months." I said "I love you". My voice broke on the last word, and I think they noticed but chose not to say anything about it, they both said 'I love you' back before I turned to walk to the check in desk with my too heavy trolley in front of me. I sighed at the size of the queue by the desk I had to check in to. It looked like a long, long wait. I sat on my suitcase, sensing that I would be here for a while. I was startled when I heard a squeak come from the person in front of me.

"Ohmygodohmygod!" She said, without appearing to take a breath. "Camp ABCD! I'm going there too. I'm Alice!" I wondered idly how she knew where I was from until I looked down and remembered that I was wearing the camp T-shirt. I grinned.

"Yes, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." Alice was a small, pixie like figure, with her hair in a spiky bob. She was cute.

"Bella. I can tell that we're going to be good friends! Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from London..." she enquired.

"Nope! I'm from Manchester. You're from London, right? Nice accent you have there." I laughed.

"Yes." She laughed with me "You don't know how glad I am not to be on this plane on my own! My brother got assigned this camp too, but he is already over there, he went last week" she mused, again not appearing to take a breath between words. It seemed like Alice would take a lot to get used to, but I had a feeling that she was right; we were going to be good friends. Conversation flowed easily between us and I was shocked to find that we were the next people were checked in; time had definitely flown by with Alice to talk to. I could only hope that the same would be said for the plane, ten hours, oh dear.

I was next in the queue and Alice stood by me as my passport and bags were checked, the woman at the counter nodded her head in satisfaction and turned her head to us both.

"Because of the programme your on you've both been assigned seats next to each other, so don't worry you won't be sitting by someone you don't know." She smiled before handing us back our boarding passes. We didn't exactly know each other but in a weird way it really did feel like I had known her for more than just half an hour and I was relieved that we'd been given seats next to each other.

Alice squealed a little bit, which made me jump. "Yay!" She exclaimed. "But first, let's go look around the shops? I don't care if I can't buy, seriously what else is there to do in an airport?" She asked in a question which I'm sure was meant to be rhetorical.

"Um... Read?" I asked "You know Alice; to be honest I'm not really that in to the shopping thing..." I said nervously. People always seemed to be shocked when I said that, apparently all eighteen year old girls were meant to dream about shopping or something. Alice was obviously one of those girls.

"WHAT?" She said, with a disapproving look on her face "whatever, I have the whole four months to turn you into a shopaholic, let's go eat?" I liked the sound of some food much more than I liked the sound of being a shopaholic, but didn't question that one as my stomach rumbled.

"Yeah." I said "let's eat."

...

Our three hours in the airport went surprisingly fast, I blamed Alice's nonstop chatting for that. Not that I was complaining though, id been dreading the three hour wait and it had ended up not being bad at all. We soon found ourselves walking through the tunnel to board our plane, I was both excited and nervous as the air stewardess checked my boarding pass and directed us to our seats. Alice was practically bouncing down the aisle behind me and I couldn't help but laugh at her. As we reached our seats I was surprised to see two girls with matching t-shirts the same as we had on in the row next to us, I grinned at them; but I was shocked to see I was met with a scowl.

"Um... Hi? I'm Bella." I stammered as I shoved my hand luggage into the overhead compartment. The brown hared girl half smiled at me.

"I'm Jessica, this is Lauren." She motioned to the blonde girl sitting next to her, who had a bored expression on her face. She attempted a smile, which still made her look like she was sucking on a lemon, before turning to face the front of the aircraft again, Lauren did the same.

"Woah" I whispered, turning to Alice "I really hope they're not planning on acting like that with the kids!" I giggled and she laughed, grabbing one of my hands excitedly as the plane started moving beneath us.

"Bella, I have a feeling this is going to be the best summer ever!"

I had a good feeling that it would be, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** I'm actually really proud of getting this chapter up this fast. God knows if it was any good, but hey, at least I tried? Anyways, I'm off to college now. I hope you enjoy this :) -and pleaaase let me know what you think by reviewing? Thankyou for reading if you did! Peace&love, maddie.

* * *

I couldn't believe it; I was actually at New York John F Kennedy airport. After practically a year of waiting I was finally here. As we waited to reclaim our suitcases Alice grabbed my arm randomly and started jumping slightly in a hyper way, I rolled my eyes at her but laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted her bright pink suitcase which looked almost bigger than her. She struggled a bit to pull it off the conveyor belt as I spotted my plain black, boring looking suitcase compared with hers.

As we walked through the main exit from the airport, I spotted someone with a big board with Camp ABCD written on it in brightly coloured letters. Despite my feeling of tiredness after the flight I grinned and squealed a little, was Alice's personality really rubbing off on me already? She noticed what I'd done and smirked knowingly as we both trudged forward to meet the woman who had already spotted us.

"Hey!" She said in a seemingly excited voice "I'm Anna. What are your names please?" She said, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She beamed; I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I'm Bella... Uh, Isabella Swan." I hated introducing myself as Isabella; I was just 'Bella' to everyone. But considering that was the name I had to put on my application form, I guessed I'd have to put up with it.

"Okay guys" she said, while I was still getting used to the sound of her American accent "I need you to both get on coach C over there" as she directed us to the coach furthest away from where we were. I sighed, typical.

We both struggled pulling our suitcases but we eventually made it to the coach, we handed the driver our luggage before stepping on the coach, then I found lots of eyes on us both. I gulped; I hated being the centre of attention and even walking down the bus I felt slightly nervous. I headed for the nearest spare 2-seats and managed to trip up the small step up to the chair, I looked around but thankfully nobody saw. Well, nobody except Alice, who was chuckling away. I shot her a death glare but it didn't stop her.

As I sat down it hit me hard where I was, and I apparently only just noticed the brightness of the sun as I put my sunglasses over my eyes. New York already seemed amazing and my summer hadn't even started yet! Alice was chatting away in my ear but I wasn't really paying attention, I just nodded a few times to show her I was (half) listening, as I took in my surroundings as the coach started to pull out of the airport.

"Bellaaaaa! BELLA." I jumped, almost out of my seat as Alice practically shouted in my ear. Then I realised I must have fell asleep, because as I opened my eyes all I saw was the green of the trees and a huge sign reading 'Camp ABCD'. I heard the sound of footsteps and realised everyone was already departing the coach. I frowned.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, only about two hours." She teased "My conversation must have been really exciting..." She said, raising her eyebrows. I shrugged, picking up my hand luggage as I followed her off the bus. The freshness of the air hit me as soon as my foot stepped on the leafy ground and I looked at the sight around me. There were no kids here yet, camp didn't start properly for another two weeks. We had to do some counsellor training first. Everyone seemed to have gathered around a podium with a woman standing on it, calling for everyone's attention. We managed to hear the last of what she was saying through her microphone.

"So, all look for your names on the room assignment list. Your suitcases will be sent to your cabin so don't worry about having to take them with you. I'll see you at 5pm for the welcome meal!" Alice grabbed my hand and took me over to a board where a big group was standing round. She used being petite to her advantage as she snaked her way through the crowd, taking me with her. As we reached the long list of names she laughed happily and turned to me.

"Hey, roomie!" She grinned and I smiled back, happy I already knew someone in the room; before she pulled me away I managed to take notice of another name on our list, 'Rosalie Hale.' I could only hope she was as nice as Alice was, and that we got on just as well.

After managing to get lost for about 20 minutes, the camp being a lot bigger than we anticipated... We arrived at our cabin, which was made out of logs, with steps leading up to it. As we opened the door I was pleasantly surprised, the inside was bright; nothing like the outside. There were four beds around the room and I flung my bag on to the closest one, Alice did the same with the bed next to mine, jumping on to hers so the mattress made a sound that was alarming.

"I'm so glad we're in the same room Bella. We're going to have so much fun." She grinned, resting her head on the pillow. I went to do the same just as I heard a knock on the door; Alice looked comfortable so I got up to see who it was.

"Oh! That will be..." She started, just as I opened the door and nearly walked into the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I gasped, and his amazingly green eyes caught mine as he steadied me by putting his hands on my shoulders, I stepped back as I kind of felt some kind of spark flow between us. But surley I was imagining it, right? I turned round and found Alice looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"As I was saying. Bella, this is Edward... He's my brother" She smiled.

Oh, shit.


End file.
